Zachary Zatara
History (Submitted by Oracle) Zachary Zatara: 1992 - 1993 Zachary was born a couple months before the twentieth birthday of his mother. For the first year of his life, Zachary was tended to by both his mother and grandfather. His father, John Constantine, tried but wasn't really made for parenting. Around the time of his first birthday, Zachary enjoyed watching his mother rehearse her act in preparation for her comeback tour. Zach was present backstage when his mother disappeared in the midst of her act and didn't return. He, more than anyone else, knew something was wrong as he began screaming and crying almost immediately. Zachary Zatara: 1993 - 2006 In the aftermath of Zatanna's disappearance, Zachary was raised by his grandfather and father. The three soon hit the road in search of Zatanna. I'm sure these stories are fit for a sitcom called "Two and a Half Wizards". In the course of these travels, Zachary was taught the fundamentals of sorcery, cantrips, prestidigitation, and more than a few confidence games. At a young age, he had an incredible knack for spellcraft and was adept at understanding arcane ways of the mystical world. But Zachary never could use his magic to directly affect organic matter other than himself. Neither of his mentors were concerned, though, as they were certain he would outgrow this limitation in time. Zachary was present when Giovanni and John tracked down Inza Nelson and pleaded with her to give them the Helmet of Fate. The widow denied the men, having lost her own husband to the Helmet, but she finally gave in when Zachary told her that he would soon turn thirteen and his mother had already missed his last eleven birthdays. Zachary Zatara: 2006 - 2007 Once the helmet was in their possession, Constantine offered to wear the Helmet, claiming he needed to pay for the awful things he had done and was a "piss-poor dad" anyway. After an argument, Giovanni agreed on the condition that John say goodbye to his son. While John turned to do so, Giovanni put on the helmet, transforming into Dr. Fate amid protests from John and Zach. Fate told the two that Zatanna was safe and he would return to to tell them when she had returned. Fate then vanished in a bright golden flash of light, leaving John to buck up and finally learn to be a dad for the next year. When Fate did return, he found them in Zandia hunting demons, but having received word of Zatanna's return, they dropped everything to follow Fate through his portal to return to Gotham City on Zatanna's birthday of all days, thirteen years after her disappearance. As tears trickled down his cheeks, Zachary watched as his father kissed his mother and witnessed the first time Fate allowed Giovanni to remove the helmet. Amid the joy, Zachary stood back. He was too nervous. When his mother found him, she began to weep. Not believing her eyes at how he'd grown, Zatanna said, "Zach?" He nodded, wiping the tears from his face he did so. With a smile, Zatanna threw open her arms and he ran to her. Just inches from his mother's embrace, Zachary found a rush of air and sense of vertigo that spun him around and dropped him to the ground. Zach was no longer on the stage of the old theatre and there was no sight of his grandfather or parents. Just pink and purple grass and a mysterious woman in white robes standing atop a hill, looking down at Zachary. As she descended the hill, she said, "So you're my grandson?"Network Files: Zachary Zatara 1 Zatara: 2007 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Operator) Zach is a bit of a jerk, as comes to the surprise of no one when you remember he's the son of John Constantine. Though, where John is just an all-around expletive, Zach is more of an entitled, arrogant, and somewhat selfish brat. I swear if Hogwarts were real, he'd be a Slytherin. For the record, if anyone's wondering, I'm a Ravenclaw. * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) I theorize that Zachary's inability to affect sentient beings is tied to him being descended from the Laughing Magicians. The Laughing Magicians are characterized by their unique ability of Synchronicity Wave Travel, the destruction left in their wake, and their uncanny knack for rebuking and outsmarting Gods, Demons, and spirits. Threat Assessment Resources * Homo Magi Physiology ** Astral Projection ** Backwards Sorcery ("Logomancy") ** Eldritch Blast & Shield ** Eldritch Constructs ** Laughing Magician Legacy ** Synchronicity Wave Travel ** Telekinesis ** Teleportation & Dimensional Travel * Expert Occultist * Master Prestidigitator * Suit of Zatara Weaknesses * Inability to Directly Affect Sentient Beings with Magic * Mnemonic Incantation * Vocalization Trivia and Notes Trivia * People know his identity due to him being a celebrity. * He's friends with Eddie Bloomberg. Notes * Zachary being the son of John Constantine and Zatanna is a nod to Kingdom Come. * His shirt in his civilian portrait is a nod to Zatanna, Vol. 2 #6. Links and References * Appearances of Zachary Zatara * Character Gallery: Zachary Zatara Category:Characters Category:Titans Members Category:Homo Magi Category:Kane High All-Stars Category:Mystik U Members Category:Coven of Three Members Category:Laughing Magicians Members Category:Magic Category:Teleportation Category:Occultism Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Telekinesis Category:Force Field Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Americans Category:Public Identity Category:Submitted by Oracle Category:Gothamite Category:Magicians Category:Astral Projection Category:Energy Projection Category:Male Characters Category:Constantine Family Category:Height 5' 9" Category:27th Reality